


Red Strings

by america_chavez



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez
Summary: After overhearing a hushed discussion between Gaku and Yuki, Yamato finds himself with the contact information of a witch who claims she can show people their red strings of fate. Skeptical but curious, Yamato gets in contact with said witch who gives him a potion to drink and reveal the secret the Gods keep to themselves. Wanting to confirm his relationship with Mitsuki, they take the potion only to be surprised at what it reveals.Based on a Tumblr prompt.





	Red Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm debuting in this fandom with this type of fic. Wild.
> 
> No beta, unfortunately so all mistakes are mine. It's almost 2AM here so there are bound to be Mistakes(tm) I overlook. Maybe one day I'll go back to edit them. Maybe.
> 
> ANYWAY, please enjoy this mess!
> 
> Tumblr post this is based of can be found [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174981519375/your-otp-use-a-spell-to-see-their-red-threads-of)!

“Yamato are you sure this is going to work?” Mitsuki asks, looking at the concoction of liquids in front of him suspiciously. “You aren’t trying to poison me, are you?” He looks over to where his Yamato is standing, throwing away the empty bottles which originally held the bewitched red cocktail.

Yamato looks down at his boyfriend to glare at him but stops when he sees Mitsuki giggle. He chuckles along with him.

“How did you get these again?” Mitsuki asks, still eyeing the glasses questionably.

Yamato sits across the small table from Mitsuki and shifts uncomfortably in his spot, “I overheard Yaotome and Yuki-san.”

They both turn their gazes back to the glasses in front of them. There’s no odor from the glasses but just the thought of what it can do makes Mitsuki nauseous.

“And you just what? Thought it’d be cool to know if we’re really meant to be or what?” Mitsuki asks with a scoff, masking the ill feeling in his stomach.

“Mitsu, you can’t say you’ve never been curious about it.”

“Well… I guess I have but that was before we got together. Why would you even need to know if we’re soulmates?” Mitsuki asks with a pained expression.

Yamato feels his heart ache. He takes Mitsuki’s hands in his and squeezes them lightly, “I want to know if I’m going to be the person to make you the happiest, Mitsu. If I’m not, then I’m willing to let you go so you can be with the person who _will_ make you happy.”

Mitsuki looks back at Yamato with tear-filled eyes and squeezes Yamato’s hand back, “And I want you to know that it won’t matter if this potion shows us that we aren’t meant to be. You make me happy and nothing will change, even if I do find my destined half.” He stretches over the table between them and kisses Yamato softly.

Yamato responds back just as tenderly, knowing that Mitsuki needs this right now. A confirmation of his love, the unconditional and undying love he’s held for Mitsuki in the past three years. He never thought that when he had auditioned, that he would meet six amazing people who would show him the love he needed to finally accept himself. And that in those other six people, he would find a partner who wouldn’t hesitate to call him out when he needed it and who could stand by his side when he needed it. Yamato knew deep inside his once frozen heart, that Mitsuki was the only one for him but that didn’t stop the doubt of while Mitsuki was the only one for him, was Yamato the only one for Mitsuki? The fear of finding out that their love was meant to be unrequited pooled in Yamato’s stomach.

They both need the confirmation.

Mitsuki is the first to pull away, breathing a little heavy. Yamato chases his lips but Mitsuki clears his throat and sits back down. When Yamato opens his eyes, he sees a smiling Mitsuki across from him.

“Let’s do this,” Mitsuki tells Yamato.

Yamato nods and they each pull a glass towards themselves.

“So how does this work?” Mitsuki asks, glass in hand. If Yamato sees his hand shake around it, he acts like he doesn’t.

“She said that we need to close our eyes and then drink it. She warned me that if our eyes aren’t closed, we could see things we shouldn’t see even after its worn off,” Yamato answers, picking up his own glass, the red liquid sloshing around. “She also said we need to drink all of it or it might not work.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” Mitsuki says with a determined look on his face. He places his right hand on the table and closes his eyes. He lifts the glass to drink from it, but Yamato stops him.

“Wait! Let’s do this together.” Yamato lifts the glass too but Mitsuki sees his hand shaking violently, the red liquid threatening to spill from how hard his hand trembles.

Mitsuki lifts the hand he rests on the table and holds it out for Yamato, “Okay. Together.”

“On the count of three?” Yamato asks, a little out of breath.

Every second that passes, he looks more and more nervous. The hand Mitsuki holds trembles slightly. He squeezes it in reassurance.

Mitsuki nods, “One.”

They close their eyes and lift the glasses to their mouths.

“Two.”

Yamato squeezes Mitsuki’s hand.

“Three.”

They tip their glasses back and drink. They’re pleasantly surprised by the cocktails sweet flavor and no weird aftertaste. They set their glasses back on the table and sit in silence for a few seconds.

“Are you ready to open your eyes?” Mitsuki asks, intertwining their fingers on the table.

He feels his hand being lifted and feels a soft touch of lips on them. Mitsuki feels his face heat.

“Don’t do that when I can see your face!” Mitsuki complains, eyes still shut tight, “Your face is probably red as a beet right now, isn’t it?”

“Mitsu, open your eyes.”

Mitsuki does as he’s told and opens them. He sees Yamato staring at him, his face slightly flushed but tender smile adorns his face.

“Look,” He tells him, nodding towards their intertwined hands.

Mitsuki follows his gaze and gasps.

A small red string connects their smallest fingers. A proof that their love is mutual and that it will last for as long as they live. Whether they marry now or in another ten years, their love will always be reciprocated with the same intensity as before.

Mitsuki feels hot tears run down his face as Yamato shuffles over to his side of the table and embraces him tightly. Yamato peppers his forehead in kisses and Mitsuki looks up at him. Yamato’s eyes are also brimmed in tears, but he hasn’t lost the tender smile from his face. Mitsuki pulls him closer by his shirt and kisses him sweetly. He closes his eyes and feels Yamato’s smile in the kiss and smiles himself.

The fear, the doubt, is gone and they’re happy.

Mitsuki pulls back momentarily and opens his eyes, Yamato following suit.

“I love you,” He whispers.

Yamato’s smile widens, and a single tear rolls down his cheek. Mitsuki lifts his hand to wipe it away but freezes before his hand can make contact with Yamato’s cheek. Yamato watches Mitsuki’s expression fall, his face turning paler than Yamato’s ever seen.

“Mitsu, what’s wrong?”

Mitsuki makes no attempt to answer him, instead he peeks over Yamato’s shoulder and gasps in horror. Yamato follows his gaze and finds himself looking at two red strings coming in from under the door. He feels Mitsuki’s hand drop by his side and watches one of the strings move along with him. Yamato suddenly feels like his lungs have stopped working and gasps for a breath himself.

“How?” He hears Mitsuki mumble to himself.

He knows Mitsuki isn’t expecting a reply, but he answers anyway, “I don’t know.”

They finally look at each other and they both look shaken at the revelation. Tied to both of their pinkies, are two strings. One that connects them to each other, and another that connects it to someone else not already in the room.

“How long does this last?” Mitsuki asks, lifting the hand not connected Yamato, watching the string move.

“The potion? She said it could last anywhere from five to ten minutes, maximum. She says it depends on your body type.”

“Let’s go.” Mitsuki stands abruptly.

Yamato looks at him bewildered, “What?!”

“We have to find who the other people are. We have to know.” Mitsuki heads to the door but Yamato pulls him back.

“But what if that person doesn’t want to know? Mitsu, think about this.”

Mitsuki bites the inside of his lip. They only have a couple minutes left to know who the other people in their lives are. He wants to know, needs to know who the other important person in his life will be. He knows Yamato is right, but he also knows Yamato is curious, too. The fear and doubt from earlier resurface, and Mitsuki thinks he’s going to be sick. He looks over Yamato and assumes he’s in the same predicament from him.

“Let’s go out there and find who they are. We don’t have to tell them, but we’ve come this far to confirm that what we have is true.” Mitsuki holds Yamato’s hands. “Whether we like it or not, these people will be important in our lives if the red string is anything to go by.”

Yamato lets Mitsuki’s arm go and sighs, “Okay. But we won’t let them know right away. Only if they want to know.”

Mitsuki nods. He opens the door and they step out into the hallway and begin to follow the red string. It feels like a child’s game to Mitsuki, following an invisible line for a surprise at the end. But in reality, it’s much more significant than that. Following this can result in so many things, both good and bad. The people on the other end of the string can outright reject them, or they can accept their fate and embrace the feelings that are either already there or will be there with time’s blessing.

“Both of our strings are going in the same direction. There’s nothing different in the way their leading us to the other people,” Yamato says, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

“Well there’s only one exit to the dorms so maybe they’re leading us outside?” Mitsuki asks, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

He looks back down at the strings and observes how they start to shimmer.

“It’s starting to wear off, Yamato. Let’s go!”

Mitsuki grabs Yamato by the arm and starts running down the hallway. The red strings point them towards the kitchen area and Mitsuki holds his breath just outside the doors.

“They’re both in here?” Yamato asks, slightly out of breath.

Mitsuki links their fingers together, “Are you ready?”

Yamato nods, and pushes the door open.

 

 

 

 

There’s only a single person in the kitchen. They’re hunched over in the refrigerator, with their back to the door so neither Yamato or Mitsuki can tell who it is. Yamato lets the door to the kitchen slam shut, startling the other two people in the room.

Nagi looks up from his spot on the other side of the kitchen and smiles when he sees them.

“Oh! Mitsuki! Yamato! Hello!”

Mitsuki smiles back at the beautiful blond and the unsettling feeling in his stomach fades. He looks over to Yamato who is smiling just as softly as he had when he had discovered Mitsuki and he were meant to be. The revelation that had once scared them, clicked details into place that they had ignored in the beginning of their relationship.

“Hey Nagi, if you could see your red strings of fate, would you do it?” Yamato asks, stunning Nagi.

Nagi hesitates before answering, “Yes. I would.” He closes the refrigerator door. “Why do you ask, Yamato?”

Mitsuki speaks up, “What if I told you I know who you’re tied to. Would you want to know right now?”

“Mitsuki, Yamato, what’s with all the odd questions?”

Yamato takes a step forward, watching as the red strings continue to shimmer before them. Mitsuki follows behind him.

“Answer the question. Would you want to know?”

Nagi looks between the two men in front of him, his throat becoming dry. “Yes.”

Mitsuki closes the distance between them and pulls him down by his shirt collar and whispers, “It’s me,” before kissing him. It takes a moment to register what Mitsuki had said but he returns the kiss.

It’s brief, but soft and sweet, the way he’d imagined a kiss with Mitsuki would be. He pulls back, a bit breathless. He turns to look at Yamato, expecting him to be furious or hurt but he’s only smiling at him like he’s hung the moon and stars in the sky.

“And me,” Yamato says, before kissing him as well.

Nagi returns the kiss but when they pull away, his head swims with different emotions.

Not one, but two soulmates.

Two people who returned the feelings he had buried when a relationship had bloomed between them. Two people who already know him, who already love and support him for what and who he is. The dull ache that had once settled in his chest is released, and he feels nothing but joy.

He pulls them both in for a hug, “I love you. The two of you.”

They don’t respond, but he knows they love him, too.

They’re not entirely sure how a relationship between the three of them will work out, but they know that they’re tied together by the red strings of fate, and that their relationship has been personally blessed by the Gods. And there’s nothing better that they can wish for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is the ending rushed? Yes
> 
> Do I care? It's 2AM so not particularly...
> 
> I'm gonna be real with yall... there's like a 25% chance that there will be a sequel to this... but there's a 99.9% chance that if I do have the energy to write a sequel, it's gonna be horny times.
> 
> Pray 4 me!
> 
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated!
> 
> Let's be friends! Talk to me on Twitter: [@yumeIove](https://twitter.com/yumeIove)! Or on Tumblr [here](https://akaashibokvto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
